Where it all Lies
by Meljohnson6585
Summary: Jane and Maura have been fighting their attraction for so long, but what will finally draw them to one another?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. Hey! I have wanted to do a Rizzoli and Isles fiction for a little while now, and was feeling inspired, so here we are. I own nothing, and am just a huge fan of the show! Please read, review and enjoy!_

"That was Dr. Isles, she says she's got something," Frost said as he hung up the phone. Everyone had been working on this case for weeks now, and had gotten nowhere, and secretly, they were all waiting for Maura to figure something out that saved the day. Maybe today was that day.

"Thank God," Jane said as she picked up her jacket. "Hopefully Maura's got something that will lead to us being able to arrest this prick that killed Maggie Hart."

The two of them got into the elevator and made their way down to the morgue. They saw Maura with her goggles on, examining the body once more with all of her tools. Jane always loved watching Maura work, and she especially loved her in that white coat.

"Please tell me you have something," Jane said in a very exasperated tone.

"Why hello detectives! How are you on this very lovely afternoon."

"Maura, can it, please. If we go on to one more dead end in this case, I'm going to lose my mind, now please tell me what you've got."

"Well, I was going over Ms. Hart one more time, and as I was trying to figure out just what happened to her, I found tiny specs of Keratin, enamel and Cementum underneath both her fingernails and toenails."

"Maura, please, in english!" Jane scolded.

"Fine, Jane, if I must. Enamel and Cementum are two of the tissues that make up teeth, and after I found these tiny traces, I ran them. Cementum is found close to the root, and by the gums. These two itsy-bitsy particles aren't Maggie's but they come from a male"

"Maura, that doesn't really help us, well already knew the killer was male, based on the wound pattern, which you already told us," Jane said.

"Yes, I know but DNA doesn't lie. I ran it, and found out that it belongs to Derek Brothers, whom you spoke to, right?"

"Yes, that's Maggie's ex, and the current boyfriend of her roommate. Holy shit."

"But Jane, and Frost, I still had to run the Keratin - which is the protein that finger and toenails are made out of, and I found out that belongs to a woman. It was hard to sort out, because she has her own cells from her own keratin and epidermis under her fingernails, but I sorted it all out, and ran it, and found out that the female keratin belongs to Eileen Woodley, and isn't she Maggie's roommate and the current girlfriend of Brothers?"

"Yes, she is," Frost chimed in. "But do we have motive? Why would either of them want Maggie dead."

"Well both of them were jealous of Maggie," Jane said. "And it was clear when I talked to her that Derek was never over Maggie, but Maggie clearly didn't want him. Maybe if he couldn't have her, no one could?"

"If I may," Maura interjected.

"Yes Maura, but make it quick. We have people to arrest here,"

"OK Jane. So, I was a little confused when I found the keratin particles from Woodley. But I examined them further and saw that even though they were small, they had been cut perfectly. Derek cut them and put them underneath Maggie's fingernails to frame his current girlfriend. He then cut her once with an exacto knife, which we previously found, and then broke her clavicle and scapula with the bat you guys found, but she died when due to exsanguination of her inferior ulnar collateral artery."

"What? Maura, I swear you say all this fancy stuff just to annoy me. Please speak in english."

"Brothers broke Maggie's shoulder, they struggled, and then…"

"Oh, she bled out," Jane chimed. "Why couldn't you say it that way before. You know, the way normal people would understand it?"

"What's the fun in that?" Maura replied. "As they struggled, we see that Maggie got one really good shot at all, and chipped his teeth, which ended up under her fingernails as they fought. He figured the chips were so small that no one would find them."

"Oh, OK, I understand all of this now, but his DNA is already on Maggie. Did he really think a lab wouldn't find that?" Frost said.

"Well, I never said he was a brain surgeon," Maura joked.

"And he has money to fix his teeth, which I'm sure he did. We'll pull his dental records right now. Frost, come on, let's go. And Maura, thank god. We'll pay Brothers a visit now, and hopefully put an end to this mess. Once again, you really came through for us."

"Well, it's what I do."

And with that, the two of them were off.


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet in Maura's office as she prepared to go home for the night. She was a little lonely, but honestly, she didn't mind all that much, as she had her friends and her job, and various books and other things to fill her time with. As she prepared to zip up Maggie's body, she felt a very warm one come up and embrace her from behind.

"Dr. Isles, thank you so much, we arrested Brothers an hour ago, and got a full-on confession from him. Turns out, he just couldn't stand the thought of Maggie dumping him and moving on. He turned to the roommate to make her jealous, and when that didn't work, he killed her."

Maura was a little taken aback. She and Jane had worked together for quite some time now, and she could count the number of times they hugged on one hand.

"Jane, you never call me 'Dr. Isles,' what gives? And we've solved many cases together and in some of them, I've been the lynchpin in solving them, so what brings on this sudden batch of happiness?"

"I'm not sure Maura, but I do know that I never liked Derek at all. He always came across as an arrogant, know-it-all jackass, but clearly, he didn't know everything."

"Nope, clearly not Jane. But, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to head out…I have a big date with the discovery channel tonight."

Jane thought quickly, and tried to grasp for something. She didn't want this night to end, and she really wanted to do something with Maura.

"Maura, wait, I'm riding this high right now, and hate the thought of you going home and watching the discovery channel with my mom. How about we go to the Dirty Robber?"

"Actually Jane, that's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

So the two of them walked out, and Jane drove them over, and they sat and chatted about everything. It was interesting, because no other Boston PD was in there, and normally after a bust like this, the place was swarming with cops. But, Jane was happy to have the time alone with Maura.

It had been a very slippery slope for the two of them. Maura had thought about how easy things could be with Jane, but she lacked the "first move" ability. Plus, neither one of them had ever been with a woman before, so this would obviously be a very serious transition. Though Maura was well-versed in wine, she was perfectly OK sipping the house white and nibbling on a salad while Jane inhaled a burger and guzzled beer after beer. As they continued talking and eating, Jane felt Maura's foot underneath the table, and smiled softly to herself.

"What is it Jane?" Maura asked.

"It's nothing. I just am a little drunk, that's all. And I felt your foot under the table and was afraid that that enormous heel was going to impale me."

"Now Jane, you know I wouldn't let that happen to you," Maura said. She also was a little tipsy. She then reached over and took a bite of Jane's burger.

"Hey! Maura, what did I tell you about that?" she said, in a tone slightly above her normal one. "I didn't tell you to get a dainty salad. If you wanted a burger you should have just ordered one!"

"I didn't want the whole thing, just a bite," Maura answered. She pouted a little bit, which Jane could barely resist. "This is really good though. I can tell that it is a little leaner than normal hamburger meat, and that it's sirloin, not chuck. Very good work by the chefs here."

"I swear Maura, if you tell me the origins of my food or anything one more time tonight, I'm going to lose it!"

Maura then checked her watch and realized it was after midnight, and she should leave. She was a little drunk, as was Jane, so she pulled out her phone and called a cab.

"Maura, c'mon, let's close down the bar, I don't want you to leave."

"Jane, you can stay as long as you want, but I really don't want to nurse a hangover as I examine dead bodies tomorrow."

Jane realize that Maura was right, and they walked outside and found the cab waiting. Before Maura said anything, Jane told the driver where they would be going.

"Just one stop driver," Jane said as she then gave him her address. Maura couldn't really believe it, but didn't mind spending the night at Jane's place. As he pulled up, Jane paid him, and the two made it inside, and before Jane could even realize it, Maura was passed out in her underwear in her bed. Jane couldn't help but smile as she gave her a nice kiss on the cheek and snuggled into the bed with her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh lord, where am I?" Maura asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked around. Her head was pounding, as she was trying to put the events of the previous night together while she wondered where she was. After she looked around for a second, she realized she was in Jane's apartment, a place she had been many times before. She then began to panic a little in her mind, and wonder just what happened the previous night. As she looked down, she realized she was just in her underwear, a state she wouldn't normally be in, unless something sexual happened.

"Oh gosh," she thought. "Did Jane and I do something last night?"

Just as Maura raced across the room to get her clothes on, a very familiar face graced her presence. It was Jane, carrying two hot cups of coffee.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead," She said in a very chipper manner as she handed Maura the mug. Normally, Jane was not the domestic type, but she could at least make coffee. "Maura, how are you feeling?"

A thousand thoughts raced through Maura's head. She wanted to know exactly what happened last night, but she thought it would be crass to just out and ask, so she tried to build up the conversation.

"I'm fine, Jane, just a little hungover. Why on earth did you let me drink so much? You know me, and you know normally I don't get that inebriated."

Jane gave Maura a very piercing look.

"Maura, last I checked, you're a grown up, and certainly don't need a chaperone who counts your drinks. And did you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

Maura smiled as she sipped her coffee, and felt Jane staring at her. She still wondered if something happened between them, but she was beginning to think it didn't. As awkward as Jane was about romance in any scenario, she figured that she would be tiptoeing around so much more had something happened. She was a little disappointed, just because she always wondered what it would be like to kiss a woman, especially this one. As much as she wanted something to have happened last night, she was very glad that Jane didn't do anything to her while she was drunk. She knew she would never do anything like that, but it was nice to have that validation.

"Jane, thanks so much for letting me stay here…if I may, can I ask you something?"

The moment of truth approached. Maura didn't want to be crass or crude, but honestly, she didn't even really have those emotions. She just wanted an explanation, but would go about getting it in a very Maura manner.

"Since when have you needed permission to ask me anything, Maura?"

Maura laughed, and then began. She loved how well Jane knew her. "Well, I was wondering," she started, her voice getting a little softer as she went along. "What happened to my clothes?"

Jane laughed, as that was not what she expected Maura to ask her, but she knew what Maura was doing. Part of her wanted to just grab her and kiss her, just to get it over with and to help get each of their feelings out in the open, but she had too much respect for Maura to hook up with her while she was drunk.

"Well, Miss stripper extraordinaire, as soon as you saw my bedroom, your clothes hit my floor and you passed out in my bed. It was actually very cute to see you all snuggled up the way that you were, but I wish I could have seen you strip…"

"Oh Jane, stop it," Maura interjected. "But thank you so much for being so respectful towards me, but from you, I wouldn't expect anything else."

Maura finished her coffee and then realized it was a workday, and that she had nothing, and hadn't started getting ready. This was a bit of a process for her, but she realized she couldn't get everything she wanted done given the time and the fact she was at Jane's and not her place. She started to panic a little bit at the lack of control she had in the situation.

Jane knew just what Maura was feeling, and offered the perfect solution.

"Maura, get yourself in some semblance of order, and then I'll run you by your house, and you can put on one of those insanely uncomfortable dresses you love, and then you can wear some of those awful heels that should be illegal. Then, we'll just ride into work together, no one will think anything of it."

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Maura asked.

"Well, often I don't, and I've been caught with my foot in my mouth many times, but with you, it's just easy because I know you so well."

"You sure do," Maura said, as she put on her dress from the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

Maura sat in her office and filled out some paperwork for a case the squad had completed a couple of days ago. She always wanted to be on top of everything, given her fairly anal nature. Though she was getting the job done and doing what she needed to do, she was definitely distracted over her time with Jane the other night. She was also distracted because it was a slow day in Boston without a murder, and when she didn't have a body to examine, she got restless. She didn't mind the mundane parts of her job like paperwork, but she loved the challenges of what each and every new case and new body brought. She also loved that when there were bodies, there was also Jane, which was certainly a plus.

Never had Maura ever had these feelings for a woman, let alone Jane. On the surface, it didn't make a whole lot of sense. They were so different, but yet, so compatible. As much as Maura scoffed at Jane's lack of style and lack of decorum, she actually secretly loved that about her. She loved that Jane wasn't afraid of being who she was.

"There's a new look, Doc," a voice said as it slightly startled Maura. She looked up and saw Jane walk in with two take out containers. Given that she was so enraptured and mired in all of this paperwork, she totally forgot that it was 1 in the afternoon and she had completely bypassed lunch. She also realized that she was wearing her glasses, which she never really ever wore except to sometimes read and write.

"Oh gosh, Jane, I didn't even realize I was wearing my glasses! My contacts are bothering me a little and I wanted to be able to see as I filled out this paperwork."

Maura got a little sheepish and realized that she was a little tense and embarrassed. She took off the spectacles and cleared off her desk, and she and Jane enjoyed a nice lunch together.

"What's going on?" Jane asked. She had an innate eye and could very easily tell when people were uncomfortable, and she could tell something was a little off with Maura. She sensed it may have something to do with what happened the other night, but tried to dismiss it as she was having similar feelings. Maura scattered and tried to give off some reasoning as to why she was feeling the way she was, but was actually at a loss for words for maybe the first time in her life.

"Oh Jane, I don't know. I guess I am getting restless and crazy without a body to examine. I was going crazy filling out all of this paperwork, and luckily you saved me from the complete drudgery and boredom I was suffering through."

"Wow, dramatic much?" Jane responded. "But I know what you mean. Frost, Korsak and Frankie are having a rock, paper, scissors tournament upstairs, which was preceded by seeing who could burp the loudest. It's like when they don't have a body they resort to being the 12 year olds that they secretly are."

Maura laughed. "You know, flatulence really is enhanced when you consume lots of carbonation without breathing. When you withhold the air, it makes for absolutely wonderful projection."

"Oh God, Maura, the fact that you know things like that makes me really think that A) you have too much time on your hands and B) there needs to be a homicide in the worst way. I swear, this drought is bringing out the worst in everyone!"

"It's actually pretty simple Jane-"

"Maura, before you go any further, I know how burps work. But I didn't need that in depth analysis on how to project them. I swear, just when I think I know you…"

At that moment Maura's thoughts heightened. She was thinking the same thing, just about herself. Whenever she thought she knew herself inside and out, all of these new feelings came out about Jane that she just couldn't describe. She wanted to talk to Jane about it, but was nervous that Jane would be weirded out. As she looked across her desk and saw Jane feverishly putting down kung pao chicken, she couldn't help but want her more and more. She then noticed Jane sensed something and tried to get back on track.

Just as they were both finishing, Jane's phone rang. Maura begged that it was someone calling about a murder somewhere, but of course it was Angela, dealing with some sort of mishap in the cafe.

"Lord, I've gotta help my mom, but we'll talk later Maura, cool? And hopefully at some point someone will have a body for us."

"I hope so!


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Hey guys! With Rizzoli and Isles starting up again, I figured it was time to update this story. Please, read, review and enjoy!_

Maura couldn't believe this drought. She craved this part of her job, and she was absolutely going stir crazy not having a body to examine. On the one hand, this was a good thing, because it meant that the streets were safe, but on the other, she hated not having work to do. She had rearranged her office three times in the last week just to give her something to do. It didn't help matters that she was having these feelings about Jane. On paper, they were all wrong, but Maura just didn't know how long she could fight these urges. She was having sex dreams and improper thoughts about Jane, which she hated because she didn't feel like it was ladylike.

It was clear that all of these feelings were driving her crazy. She sat down by her computer and started researching random things when a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Hey Doc, any chance you want to get a cup of coffee with me? I can't stand being up there any longer. This drought is making everyone crazy, and now Frost has recruited Frankie into the burp off while they all have a three-point shootout with copies of old arrest warrants."

Maura jumped out of her thoughts, and took a second to respond, which Jane noticed.

"Hello, Dr. Isles! Is anyone there? I just asked you something. Maura, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, Jane, I'm, sorry. I'd love to grab coffee with you. Do you want to just go upstairs?"

"Oh lord no, that's another story. My mom is being more annoying than usual today, and like her normal self, she has a comment for everything I do. I swear, this drought is affecting everyone in such a weird way."

Maura smiled as that very caustic Rizzoli charm shined through. She couldn't help but notice how cute Jane was. While she was thinking this, she was battling the impure thoughts she was having of picturing Jane naked.

"OK, commander, let's go down the street to Starbucks. Shall I lead the way?"

"Of course," Jane replied. "It will feel good to get out of this building."

The two of them made it the three blocks to Starbucks where Jane got her usual black coffee while Maura opted for a caramel macchiato. Maura normally kept it simple when it came to coffee, usually just two creams and a sugar, but for some reason, today she wanted to go fancier.

"I have no idea how you can drink that artificial junk," Jane chided playfully to Maura. "I like sweet stuff, but that's just on another level. And, the fact that you can drink stuff like that while still looking the way you do makes me hate you even more."

Even though Maura knew Jane was kidding, she loved the compliment. She loved when Jane said anything nice and real about her, given that a lot of their dialogues were all laced in sarcasm that Maura often missed. As the two of them sipped and chatted, Maura felt Jane's presence and grew increasingly more attracted to her. She wanted to act on her feelings, but realized that she couldn't in such a public place.

"When do you think this is all going to end?" Maura asked politely.

"Not soon enough," Jane joked. "This is probably the only time that I have wished for a homicide. I mean, I'm conflicted, you know? On one hand, the streets being quiet is a good thing, but on the other, not having work is just brutal."

"I know exactly how you feel," Maura offered. "I don't feel like myself when I don't have a body in front of me. Plus, seeing all of you out there working so hard and figuring things out the way that you do makes me so proud to be part of this team. You guys are the best, and seeing you all out there makes me strive to want to be better."

"I never thought nailing scumbags to the wall was so deep," Jane joked. She knew exactly what Maura was saying, and she felt the same way. Despite all of Maura's quirks, she was always on top of everything, and was absolutely the best around.

They kept talking when Jane's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Frost and immediately got her hopes up, as did Maura.

"Rizzoli," She answered. She listened to the voice on the other end of the phone and became deflated. This wasn't the homicide they were looking for. "I can't believe some misplaced their cat and we are called. I swear Maura, this is what it's come to now."

"Well, you guys I'm sure will find it," Maura said as she took another sip.

"I hope so, hell, it will be nice to get out of the office for even longer." Jane put her jacket on and started to head towards the door. Before they exited, she asked Maura something that surprised both of them, but definitely more Maura.

"So, Dr. give that tomorrow is Friday, do you want to have dinner or something after work? Hell, maybe we'll even get lucky and catch a case before then."

Maura's heart began to race. Was this a date? Probably not in Jane's mind, but this was the perfect opportunity to make a move.

"I'd love to Jane, just let me know when."

"OK, great." Jane finished, and her phone rang again, with an update on the missing cat. It hadn't been found yet, but the owner was in more of a panic, so Jane had to get out of there.

"I can't believe some people," Jane joked. "OK, I'll see you later Maura, and don't forget about tomorrow night."

After all Maura was feeling, how could she?


End file.
